Goodbye my friend
by gisele-letty-han-harabo
Summary: Spoiler alert for f f 6!I saw fast 6 and decided to right this as it wouldn't leave me alone. Character death. Han/Gisele and hinted Dom/Letty


Han pov

When she slipped I thought I had lost her. I shot forwards as fast as I could on the moving car which was of the ground now thanks to the plane. We was a little over 2 meters in the air. We must of been traveling at over 130 mph. Gisele. was my only thought. I didn't care that someone way trying to kill me. I needed to get to her. I needed to Save her. I needed her with me. I needed her to breath, to love, to care for, to settle down with. I couldn't live without her. when I had told Roman to shut up earlier this month I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to admit I was in love. I was in love with Gisele Harabo. She had come in to my life and turned it upside down and I loved her for it. She had screwed all my plans of Tokyo up. When she said today after we had arrested Owen Shaw that we should settle down and stay in one place My heart went to the moon. When she said we should stay in Tokyo as that's were we always talk about I fell further in love with her. But then that guy pulled her out of the car window and my life flashed before my eyes everything happened at once they started fighting he looked to of fallen over the edge but then she slipped. So non of that was going to happen if I didn't save her now. I wouldn't have my reason for existing anymore. I wouldn't have my girl. The one I wanted... no the one I needed to live. I launched forwards only just grabbing her in time before she fell to her death. I couldn't believe it I had caught her everything was going to be fine for me now cause I had her in my hands I just had to pull her up.

" I've got you don't worry" I said to her. She looked up at me gratefully. She looked to the side of me just behind me. Gisele looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. She looked at me sadly. No I wanted to shout she couldn't let go of me. But she did. She let go and fired her gun at the guy behind me.

" NO GISELE!" I screamed. I had lost her. She had let go of my hands to shoot the guy behind me. She let go to save me. I knew there was no way she would of survived and would of died as soon as she hit the floor. She would of died on impacted. I stood up and grabbed the guy I waited some time before I pushed him of the car. Even though she was dead I didn't want him any were near her when I went to go find her body after this was over. Shaking like mad I climbed back in the I was waiting for the car wheels to go back on the floor I sat and back to mine and Gisele convocation. The one just before Dom rang.

_**" Hey Gisele don't you think we should settle down together?" I asked her curiously not sure how she would take it.**_

_**" I thought that's what we was doing" She said. Of cause she wouldn't understand what I fully meant by my question. I looked over to our bikes she had talked me in to ditching the car and getting a motorbike.**_

_**" Yeah but I mean like choosing some where to live and staying there."**_

_**"Why would we do that?" That when the people came and that's were our convocation ended.**_

If I had just told Dom we couldn't come that we was busy I wouldn't be in the mess I was in now. Gisele wouldn't be dead and we would be some were else in the world have a similar convocation or we would have finally chose some were to stay. I thought back to our previous convocation just after we had caught Owen Shaw.

_**" Hey Han maybe after this we should settle down some were." Gisele said to me as we sat down on the steps. I put my hand on her knee and started rubbing her leg. Maybe just maybe she was finally on board with the idea of staying in one place.**_

_**" And where would we stay?" I asked her I was over the moon that she wanted to stop causing trouble everywhere we went. I was happy she wanted to stay in one place instead of going all over. It was the fact we could then do what normal couples did.**_

_**" How about Tokyo. We always talk about it." She looked me in the eyes as she said this. I was so happy now she was willing to come to Tokyo and Settle down with me.**_

_**" That would be nice" I couldn't stop the smile growing on my face.** _

Then Owen had said something about Mia and we was sucked back in to this mess and Gisele died because of it. The car wheels touched the floor and I undid the wire in the car so I could drive. I floored it as soon as I could. Getting as far away from the plane as I could. The plane went up in flames. Everyone got out of the cars but I stayed in my car. I got out of my car last. Mia asked were Gisele was but I was to numb to say. Brian patched it all up and whispered something to Mia. She came over and hugged me . I was to numb to speak I just hugged her back. Brian hugged me and I broke down crying I could help it I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I got back in my car and Drove around the plane the best I could I had to find Gisele. I went speeding down the street. I pulled over when I thought I was near the spot. I seemed to be correct. I walked over to her. She was going cold. I smiled as I realized she must of tried to stay here for me. She could of been seeping If it wasn't for the sickly pale colour that was slowly taking over. I sat her body up and brought her in to my chest and cried again. I would give anything to have her back. For her to open her eyes and tell me she was just messing around. But she wouldn't. She was dead long gone never to return. I only just realized how lucky Dom was. He had Letty back so she didn't remember him but he had her back from he dead. I would never have Gisele back I knew that because here I am hugging her lifeless body. No I wouldn't think of her as lifeless because she was the exact opposite. She was bright and bubbly and so full of life. I was odd to think of her as still and lifeless. It was odd to think I would never wake up to her beautiful face and I would never see her bright smile. I would never here her unique laugh or see her smirk at roman went she was trying so hard not to laugh at him. I would never spend nights watching her sleep. I would never be able to guard her and watch her to make sure she didn't get hurt. I would never be able to stare in to her big brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. Her eyes were always full of love and loyalty. I understood why she did what she did I just whished she didn't do it as we wouldn't be here right now.

**_Gisele pov_**

**_I saw the guy creeping up behind Han. I knew what I had to do. I had to save him. I had never been afraid of death or afraid to die if I was I wouldn't be doing what I was about to do. _****_I looked up at him making sure to remember him though it wouldn't make a difference I'd be dead anyway. I let go of him and grabbed my gun I managed to fire two rounds before he was no longer in my line of view. " NO GISELE!" I hear Han shout. I let the tears that wanted to fall, fall there was no point trying to stop it I was going to die anyway. I remembered every little thing he had said to me and every little thing he did. I closed my eyes and I saw him. I hit the ground. I was in agony. I could feel the darkness try to over take my body. No I told myself I had to stay for Han. I fought It back for what seemed like an eternity until I heard a crash which is what I assumed was the plane going down. I kept fighting until I couldn't anymore and I just let the darkness take over. I couldn't feel the pain of my ribs from were I had hit the floor I couldn't hear, see or feel anything I was just there. I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before I couldn't even think and that would be when I let go completely. I knew there was no hope for me so I just let go instead of tying to hold on. I fell in to the black pit that i had been fighting from the second i hit the ground._**

A/N this is just a little one shot that I decided to right on Han's thought from when Gisele died. And a little bit at the end from Gisele's pov. I know she would of died as soon as she hit the floor but it made more scene in my head if she tried to stay alive for Han as long as she could.


End file.
